Paparazzi
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Bagaimana jika awal dari kisah cinta dimulai dari para fans dan paparazzi yang mengejar seorang artis? Akankah kisahnya terus berlanjut? Extra chapter update! Chapter 5.5 up! Read & Review Please!
1. 1 : Paparazzi

_**nnyeong minna-san!**_

**Hana memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic ini setelah Hana selesai menargetkan jumlah chapter untuk **_**The Hunter **_**dan **_**Protection**_**. Tenang, Hana akan tetap lanjutkan ke-2 fanfic Hana itu sebisa mungkin. Terinspirasi dari lagu **_**SNSD**_** yang berjudul **_**Paparazzi**_**. Jadi, di fanfic Hana kali ini. Tiap chapter diberi nama sesuai judul lagu, meskipun mungkin ada beberapa ide yang meleset dari judul mungkin. Hana gak tau mau bicara apalagi. **_**So, let's read!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Kazune mendengus kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengus hari ini. Rasanya ia bosan berlatih koreografi bersama member _boyband _lainnya—Jin, Michiru, dan Yuki. Ia bahkan sudah melakukan kesalah berulang kali, mungkin lebih dari puluhan kali dalam gerakan _dance-_nya.

"Kazune! Aku tau kau _leader _dari Supernova, tapi bisakah kau serius? Kita akan mebuat album kedua kita!" seru Jin. Sepertinya, ia sudah tak sabar menghadapi Kazune.

"Sudahlah Jin. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus sabar. Mungkin Kazune sedang _bad mood_," lerai Michi.

Kazune tak menggubris ucapan Jin. Hari ini ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk latihan. Coba bayangkan sudah 2 hari, ia hanya berlatih koreografi untuk album kedua mereka. Mereka pun berlatih koregrafi dari pagi hingga malam. Kazune menatap Jin bosan. Ia segera berdiri dan pergi ke ruang ganti. Jin kembali berbicara tak karuan merutuki _leader-_nya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah berubah penampilan. Menggunakan _ham _berwarna _dark blue_ di tutup _jas _berwarna senada, celana _jeans _hitam, topi dengan warna _dark blue_, ia juga mengambil sebuah masker dan kacamata hitam.

"Kau mau kemana Kazune?" tanya Kirio—_manager _mereka.

"Jalan-jalan. Aku jenuh berlatih. Sekitar 2 jam lagi aku pulang," Kazune segera melenggang dari tempat latihan mereka.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Paparazzi © SNSD**

**Paparazzi ****_by _****Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Song 1 : Paparazzi**

* * *

Aku berjalan melewati jalan yang ramai untuk sampai di taman. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tak mengunjungi taman. Itu semua karena aku harus belajar. Berhubung hari ini sekolah sedang libur. Jadi aku sempatkan untuk pergi ke taman.

Perkenalkan namaku Karin—Hanazono Karin lebih tepatnya. Aku bersekolah di Sakura Gaoka. Jangan tanyakan banyak hal tentang pelajaran padaku. Ya kuakui, aku cukup lemah di beberapa bidang pelajaran seperti Matematika, Fisika, dan Biologi. Jadi, aku harus sering di rumah dan belajar. Namun, hasil belajar dengan keras tak sia-sia. Aku mendapatkan nilai yang lumayan di 3 mata pelajaran itu.

Tak lama, aku tiba di taman. Aku segera berjalan mencari bangku yang teduh. Akhirnya aku menemukan bangku teduh di bawah pohon cemara. Bau bunga sakura yang bermekaran tericum khas. Aku meletakkan tas di sampingku dan mengambil novel berjudul _Secret Garden_ dan membacanya.

Awalnya aku merasa tenang karena keadaan taman yang sunyi dan tenang. Tapi perlahan aku mulai terusik dengan teriakan beberapa orang yang semakin kencang memanggil nama idolanya mungkin? Mereka berteriak kencang memanggil idolanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Baru saja 6 halaman kubaca, aku sudah memasukan novelku ke dalan tas. Beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak nyaman rasanya membaca bila ada suara yang menganggu. Aku mencari bangku lain yang juga teduh. Setelah mengitari taman, aku menemukan bangku yang teduh di bawah pohon sakura dan menghadap ke arah air mancur. Aku kembali membaca novelku.

**BUK**—aku merasakan ada orang yang duduk di sampingku. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku. Aku melihat orang di sampingku. Seorang dengan topi berwarna _dark blue _dan berpakaian gelap. Ia juga memakai masker dan kacamata. _'Apa dia sakit?' _pikirku sambil memperhatikan maskernya.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan orang datang sambil berteriak tak karuan. Langsung saja orang di sampingku ini merebut novelku dan berpura-pura membacanya atau hanya di gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya?

"Hei! Itu novelku!" seruku.

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya berhenti di depanku. Ia juga membawa _notes _yang berisi beberapa tulisan tangan. Ada _ID Card _wartawan yang bertengger di saku _ham blue ocean _miliknya.

"Um… Maaf nona, apa kau melihat seorang artis disini?" tanyanya.

Hah? Artis? A—Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Maaf menganggumu. _Arigatou_," ucapnya lalu kembali berlari. Aku hanya menatap orang itu aneh. Artis? Siapa artis yang lewat disini. Bukannya jika ada artis lewat pasti akan di kawal _bodyguard_ kan?

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya orang di sampingku.

"Sudah," jawabku otomatis karena ada yang bertanya padaku.

Orang itu segera menurunkan novel yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan membacanya mungkin? Ia melepas kacamata hitam dan masker hitamnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku akui dia tampan. Matanya yang berwarna _shappier _itu. Aish… Membuatnya bertambah tampan.

"_Arigatou, _kau sudah menolongku dari _fans-_ku dan _paparazzi_," ucapnya.

"_No problem_," jawabku "Tapi, kau siapa?" lanjutku bingung.

"Ka—Kau tak mengenalku?" tanyanya sedikit syoksetelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Iya, aku tak mengenalmu. Memangnya kau siapa?" aku semakin heran dengan ucapannya tadi. _'Apa dia artis?' _batinku.

"Baiklah. Aku Kazune Kujyou. _Leader _dari boyband Supernova," ucapnya.

Aku hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawabannya. Seketika mataku membulat. Apa? Supernova?_ Boyband_ yang sedang naik daun itu. Oh, _Great! _Aku bertemu salah satu membernya. Ini kejadian yang menarik bukan?

"Hei! Kau kenapa terlihat sepertinya orang kaget?" tanya Kazune.

"A—Ah. Tak apa," jawabku entah kenapa aku jadi agak salting mungkin?

"Siapa namamu? Kau belum memberi tahu namamu tadi," ucapnya.

"Hanazono Karin," jawabku.

"Baiklah Karin. Untuk bantuanmu tadi, bagaimana aku mentraktirmu es krim?"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus."

Segera saja, kami berdua pergi ke kedai es krim yang berada di pinggir taman. Tak lupa, Kazune kembali memakai masker, topi, dan kacamatanya untuk mengelabuhi para _fans-_nya plus _paparazzi_ yang tadi mengejarnya.

* * *

"Ini," Kazune menyodorkan es krim rasa melon kepadaku. Aku segera menerimanya. Tak lupa, kuucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia segera memakan es krim _vanilla chochochip-_nya. Aku segera memakan es krimku.

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Kazune. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada hal aneh saat bersamaanya. Rasanya seperti—nyaman. Aku memejamkan mataku. Secepat mungkin aku menghabiskan es krimku. Setelah itu, aku mengambil tisu yang berada dalam tasku dan kugunakan untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirku.

Aku menatap Kazune, ada sedikit sisa es krim _vanilla _di sudut bibirnya. Aku mengambil tisu yang baru. Segera aku mendekat pada Kazune. Aku segera membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, tangan Kazune menarik tanganku yang memegang tisu untuk membersihkan sisa es krim di bibirnya.

"E—Eh?!" aku langsung heran dengan sikapnya.

"Karin," panggilnya.

"A—Ada apa?" tanyaku. Jujur ada perasaan aneh sekarang.

"Ah... Tak ada apa-apa," ucapnya seperti tak bersalah. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah darinya. _'Aneh!' _batinku ketus. Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal. Kazune tertawa ringan. Aku hanya mendengus sebal karena tingkahnya. Ia menepuk bahuku perlahan.

"_Gomen ne_. Aku bercanda," ucapnya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum pelan. Kazune membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah pohon sakura yang berada tak jauh dari kami. Manik _shappier _yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu sedikit membulat saat melihat pohon itu. Ia segera menarikku dari bangku taman.

"Ada _paparazzi!_" serunya sambil mebawaku ke tempat yang aman.

Benar saja. Setelah kami berlari sekerumunan _paparazzi_ mengejar kami. Kazune mengenggam tanganku erat. Takut kalau aku tertinggal dan menjadikan bahan wawancara para _paparazzi_ mungkin? Kami berlari menyusuri gang-gang yang sempit dan cukup gelap. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang. Gerombolan _paparazzi_ yang mengejar kami lama kelamaan kian menyurut.

Aku menatap para _paparazzi_ yang mengejar kami dan berusaha mempotret kami beberapa kali. Namun, kurasa gagal karena kami berlari dengan cepat. Kazune menarik tanganku bebelok ke arah kanan saat berada di perempatan gang. Kami masuk ke daerah yang di penuhi beberapa pedagang bunga. Kazune menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat masih ada 5 _paparazzi_ yang mengejar kami.

Jarak antara kami dan_ paparazzi_ cukup jauh. Kazune menarikku ke daerah taman bermain anak-anak. Ia menarikku ke belakang pohon bonsai yang besar. Aku mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang berlari. Terdengar bisikan beberapa orang.

_"Dimana Kazune Kujyou?"_

_"A—Apa tadi itu kekasihnya?"_

_"Sial! Aku tak mendapatkan foto yang bagus!"_

_"Mereka lari cepat sekali!"_

_"Ckckck! Dia selalu sulit untuk diliput! Ia tak seperti Jin Kuga."_

Semakin lama, aku percakapan para _paparazzi_ itu kian menghilang. Aku menarik napas panjang. Rasanya lega setelah bisa lepas dari _paparazzi_. Aku menarik napas. Rasanya stok napasku hilang karena _paparazzi _yang mengejarku. Cukup lama dan jauh juga jarak kami berlari tadi.

"Jadi artis itu tidak enak kan?" tanya Kazune padaku.

Aku menoleh. Menatap wajah Kazune. Ada butir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. Aku mengambil selembar tisu baru dan menyeka keringat Kazune. Kazune yang melihatku tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tapi, entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti kalau di tersenyum padaku.

"Itu sudah resiko sebagai artis bukan? Ada hal yang menyenangkan menjadi artis dan atau duka saat menjadi artis," ucapku sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan.

Kazune tersenyum, ia tertawa ringan. Kazune mengelus rambut tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan pipiku mulai menghangat saat tangan Kazune menyentuh rambutku. Aku menatap Kazune. Ia terus mengusap rambutku.

"Pertemuan kita menarik," ucapnya.

"Ya, menarik. Karena kau mencoba kabur dari para _fans-_mu dan _paparazzi_," jawabku.

Kazune menatap wajahku "Boleh minta nomor ponselmu atau _e-mail-_mu?"

"Mana ponselmu?" tanyaku.

Kazune menyodorkan ponsel _touchscreen _miliknya. Aku segera mengetikan nomor ponselku dan _e-mail-_ku di kontak nama ponselnya. Setelah itu, aku mengembalikan ponsel Kazune. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku. Sudah jam 11 siang rupanya. Aku harus segera pulang dan membantu Miyon menyiapkan makan siang.

"_Gomene _Kazune. Aku harus pulang," ucapku.

"_Hai. _Aku juga harus kembali ke tempat latihan," Kazune merapikan pakaiannya. Ia segera berjalan menjauh dariku. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dengan agak canggung, aku membalas melambaikan tangan padanya. Aku berbalik dan segera berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Kau kenapa _leader_? Senyam senyum sendiri!" tanya Jin saat melihat Kazune senyam-senyum menatap layar ponselnya.

Kazune hanya menatap Jin sekilas. Lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Jin yang melihat tingkah _leader _Supernova hanya menarik napas panjang. Ia harus menahan penasarannya dengan sikap _leader-_nya yang bisa berubah seketika. Dari _bad mood _menjadi _good mood_. Pasti, Kazune mendapatkan hal yang menarik dan bisa membuatnya menjadi aneh.

Michi dan Yuki yang baru datang bertanya pada Jin apa yang terjadi pada Kazune. Jin hanya mengangkat bahu. Jin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kazune. Michi segera menepuk bahu Kazune. Membuat Kazune tersadar dari dunianya.

"Kau kenapa Kazune?" tanya Michi.

"Ia bertemu seorang gadis," Jin langsung menjawab pembicaraan Michi. Kazune hanya menatap Jin datar. Sedangkan Jin hanya nyengir kuda berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak bersalah.

"Saking menariknya gadis itu, kau langsung bisa fokus saat latihan tadi?" timpal Yuki. Saat Kazune pulang tadi. Mereka berempat kembali latihan koreografi. Dan ajaibnya, Kazune yang awalnya melakukan banyak kesalahan mulai tak melakukan kesalahan. Dan ia berlatih dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Mungkin," jawab Kazune sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Kazune tersenyum menatap layar _touchscreen _miliknya. Ada nama kontak yang tertulis dengan rapi dan manis disana—Hanazono Karin. Kazune mematikan ponselnya. Ia segera meletakan ponselnya di atas meja kecil. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah balkon. Kazune menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas balkon. Ia menghirup udara malam yang dingin dan segar.

Kazune mendogak menatap langit malam dengan taburan bintang yang membentuk jajaran rasi bintang. "Bisakah, kita bertemu lagi?" gumamnya.

* * *

**Next or End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**So, what do you think? This story will next or end? Review Please!**


	2. 2 : Face

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_** (~˘▼****˘)~**

**Huwe~ Hana baru bisa update sekarang. _Gomene_ lama updatenya karena tugas dan ulangan yang banyak. Arigatou untuk yang sudah baca **_**Paparazzi**_**. Hana mau minta maaf jika chapter ini jeleknya minta ampun! ****(˘̩̩̩~˘̩̩̩ƪ) **** Untuk chapter ini, Hana memutuskan untuk mengambil lagu Face sebagai judul chapter yang dinyanyikan oleh NU'EST. _So, let's read!_  
**

* * *

**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic!**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Karin! Cepat ganti baju! Kita harus belanja. Lihat, isi kulkas kosong," ucap Miyon. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala lalu berlari kecil ke kamar. Aku segera membuka lemari pakaianku. Aku memilih baju yang cocok kupakai. Aku menarik satu baju dan menempelkanya di tubuhku.

"Ah! Tidak," aku mengembalikan baju itu dan mencoba mengambil baju yang lain. Aku mengobrak-ngabrik isi lemari. Akhirnya, aku menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk kupakai. Baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu tua dengan garis berwarna _violet_. Aku segera memakainya dengan jelana _jeans _hitam. Cocok bukan? Aku segera menyisir rambutku.

**BRAK!**—pintu kamarku langsung terbuka begitu saja. Aku menoleh. Kutatap Miyon yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah yang _shock _dan sedikit kagum. Eh? Aku merasakan ada hal yang tidak baik sekarang setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Miyon.

"A—Apa itu benar?" tanya Miyon sambil mendekatiku. Aku melihat tangan kananya memegang _iPad _kesayanganya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Heran.

"Benar apanya?" aku balik bertanya. Miyon segera duduk di pinggiran ranjangku. Ia menarik napas sejenak. Dan menatapku intens.

"Kau kencan Kazune Supernova?" ucapnya dengan nada serius. Mataku langsung membulat. Hello? Kencan? Bagaimana Miyon bisa tau. _I—Iie! _Kami tidak kencan, hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Ya, jalan-jalan biasa. Dan kenapa ia mengatakan kencan? Kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa kan?

"Da—Darimana kau tahu? Aku hanya bertemu di jalan denganya dan menolongnya dari para _paparazzi _dan _Kazuners_. Dan ia mentraktirku es krim," terangku.

"Benarkah?" Miyon terkejut. Ia menyodorkanku _iPad _kesayanganya "Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

Aku segera mengambil _iPad _Miyon. Mataku langsung membulat melihat artikel apa yang tertera di layar _iPad _itu. _'Kazune Supernova Kencan!' _aku segera membaca artikel itu. Kulihat dibawah artikel itu ada 4 fotoku bersama Kazune saat makan es krim.

"_Aigo!_ _Paparazzi_ itumenyebalkan!" aku berteriak. Segera kuserahkan _iPad_ itu pada Miyon. Miyon hanya menatapku yang tengah frustasi heran. Aish! Para _Paparazzi _itu pasti memotret kami saat makan es krim! Aku menatap _horror _apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku yakin, para _Sunva__**—**__fans _Supernova bisa melakukan banyak hal yang tak terduga padaku. Terutama _Kazuners_. Aish! Aku tak bisa membayangkanya!

**BRAK, BRAK, BRAK**—pagar rumah kami di dobrak seseorang. Aku segera bejalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar dengan mudah, karena kamarku berada di lantai dua. Kusibak korden jendela yang sengaja kututup. Kulihat sekerumunan _paparazzi _sudah memenuhi depan pagar rumah.

"Itu Hanazono Karin!" seorang _paparazzi_ langsung mengarahkan lensa kameranya pdaku. Aku memejamkan mataku karena sinar kamera yang menyilaukan itu.

"Hanazono-san! Keluarlah, kami ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

"Hanazono, apa benar hubunganmu dengan Kazune?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian dekat?"

"Bagaimana cara kalian bisa dekat walaupun Kazune sibuk?"

Aku pusing mendengarkan teriakan para _paparazzi _itu. Aku segera menutup korden jendela kamarku. Berjalan mendekati Miyon yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku memijat pelipisku yang sudah panas karena pusing.

"Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Kazune," ucap Miyon sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Aku menatap Miyon _horror_. '_Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti itu?' _pikirku sejenak menatap Miyon _shock_. Aku menatap Miyon serius. "YAA! Apa yang kau pikirkan Miyon?" teriakku. Miyon tersenyum ringan. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Miyon.

"Ayo kita belanja," ia segera berdiri dan menarik tanganku.

"A—Apa kau ingin membunuhku, _eoh_? Aku bisa dilarikan ke ICU karena ulah _Sunva _dan _Kazuners_!" seruku.

"Tenanglah. Aku punya ide."

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) ****© Koge-Donbo**

**Face © NU'EST**

**Paparazzi**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Song 3 : Face**

* * *

"Hei Kazune! Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Michi sambil menunjukan _iPad_nya di depan wajah Kazune. Kini mereka berempat—member Supernova—telah selesai rekaman untuk _single _terakhir di album mereka. Kazune mendengus sebal. Ia menatap _iPad _yang bertuliskan artikel _'Kazune Supernova Kencan!' _di depannya datar. Kazune menatap Michi ketus.

"E—Eh? Tak jadi," ucap Michi. Ia segera menjauhkan _iPad _kesayanganya. Ia tak ingin _iPad_nya menjadi korban keganasan Kazune. Pernah, dulu kameranya menjadi korban keganasan Kazune. Personil Supernova yang lain tertawa. Mereka berjalan keluar dari studio rekaman dan masuk ke ruang istirahat.

Sesampainya di ruang isitirahat, semua member Supernova sudah menempati sofa yang sekiranya nyaman. Kazune duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela. Iris _shappier _itu menerawang jauh pada pemandangan kota Tokyo. Ia menarik nafas sesaat.

**KRIET**—pintu ruang santai yang awalnya tertutup itu kini terbuka. Kirio memasuki ruangan yang sedang digunakan 4 orang yang tengah beristirahat. Jin, Michi, dan Yuki yang melihat _manager _mereka masuk segera menyapanya. Sedangkan Kazune? Ia hanya diam dan menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari jendela. Kirio segera duduk di samping Kazune. Ia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga ada artikel seperti itu?" ucapnya dengan halus.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan. Dan dia menolongku dari para penguntit itu. Jadi, aku membelikanya es krim," terang Kazune tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Kirio menarik napas penjang. Ia memang harus bersabar jika berurusan dengan _leader Boyband _asuhanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bersiaplah untuk _konferensi pers_," ucap Kirio lalu ia pergi. Kazune tak menjawabnya. Ia masih fokus dengan acaranya menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo. Para 3 member Supernova hanya mendiamkan Kazune dan ngobrol bersama. Tak ada yang berani menganggunya sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan sambil mengenggam erat _paper bag _yang berisi sayuran. Miyon yang berjalan di sampingku bersenandung ringan. Sesekali, ia mengayunkan _paper bag _yang berisi bahan masakan itu. Aku hanya menarik nafas ringan. Aku bersyukur. Tak ada yang mengenaliku sekarang, kecuali Miyon.

Aku sedikit kaget, ide Miyon yang menurutku agak aneh ini berhasil. Aku mengenakan pakaian yang kupakai tadi ditambah dengan kacamata hitam, masker, dan topi. Aku memasukan sedikit rambutku ke dalam topi. Jadi, rambutku terlihat agak pendek. Awalnya, aku ragu dengan ide ini. Tapi, ini berhasil.

Awalnya, ada masalah saat kami akan masuk ke dalam supermaket. Seorang satpam langsung mencegahku dan menatapku tajam. Miyon segera menolongku. _"Dia sedang sakit. Penyakitnya bisa menular dan ia tak boleh kepanasan karena penyakitkan akan bertambah parah dan kulitnya memerah. Ia memakai kacamata karena matanya sakit." _Ucap Miyon dengan percaya diri. Dan satpam itu mempercayainya. Bahkan, satpam itu mengatakan padaku supaya cepat sembuh. Haha... Lucu sekali!

Aku tertawa ringan mengingat satpam yang percaya dengan ucapan Miyon. Kami berjalan menelusuri jalan untuk sampai ke rumah dengan santai. Selama perjalanan hanya diisi dengan canda kami berdua.

**WUSH**—tiba-tiba, angin berhembus dengan kencang. Beberapa daun yang rontok terhembas dan terbang bebas. Ujung bajuku juga sedikit bergerak karenanya. Tapi, sial. Topi langsung terbang karena hembusan angin yang kencang. Sekitar 20 detik berlalu. Angin sudah tak berhembus kencang.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Miyon yang berada di sampingku tercengang. Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Sudah banyak orang yang mengerubungi kami. Rata-rata para anak perempuan. Ada juga beberapa laki-laki dengan _ID Card Pers_ mereka. Aku segera melepas kacamatku. Toh, kacamataku sudah tak berguna lagi.

"YAA! Hanazono Karin! Apa benar hubunganmu dengan Kazune Supernova?"

"Hanazono-san. Berapa lama anda berpacaran dengan Kazune?"

"Kya~ Ternyata Hanazono Karin itu cantik juga!"

"Um... Masih cantik ada daripada dia. Kenapa Kazune malah memilih dia?"

"Aish! Kujyou-_kun_ harusnya kau memilihku, bukan gadis jelek seperti dia!"

"Hanazono-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang beritamu yang kencan dengan Kazune?"

Aku bingung dengan semua ucapan mereka. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Seenaknya saja bertanya banyak hal dan berargumen tentangku seenaknya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak yang mengerubungi kami. Aku menarik napas bosan. Semakin lama teriakan di sekelilingku semakin kencang.

Miyon segera menarikku. Kami langsung kabur dari kumpulan _paparazzi _dan _Kazuners_. Aku mengenggam erat _paper bag _yang berisi sayuran. Kami berlari berputar-putar untuk mengecoh mereka. Namun naas, bukanya berkurang malah bertambah.

"Aish! Mereka menyebalkan!" ucap Miyon sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Mereka sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana caranya kita pulang selamat?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke belakang.

Kami berdua terus berlari. Saat sampai di perempatan kami berbelok ke kanan. Kami berlari beriringan—Miyon di depan dan aku di belakang. Kami sampai di perempatan lagi. Aku menatap kesekelilingku. Miyon dimana? Aku lalu melihat kesana-kesini untuk mencari Miyon.

"Aish! Aku terpisah dari Miyon!" seruku. Aku menoleh ke belakang beberapa _Kazuners _sudah berada di belakangku. Aku berbelok ke arah kanan. Berlari secepat mungkin untuk kabur dari mereka.

Aku berlari terus sambil menoleh ke belakang. **BRUAK**—aku menabrak sesuatu. Aku langsung jatuh karenanya. Aku mengelus punggungku yang sakit. Segera aku menatap sosok itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _dark blue _berdiri di depanku. Dibelakangnya juga ada beberapa gadis.

"E—Eh?!" ucapku.

"Berani-beraninya kau merebut Kujyou-_kun_ dari kami!" seru gadis itu. Aku hanya menyergit heran dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"YAA! Harusnya Kujyou-_kun_ memilih aku daripada kau! Aku lebih cantik daripada kau!" ucap seoranng gadis dengan rambut _scarlet_.

"Ckck! Kujyou-_kun_! Apa sih kelebihan dia hingga kau menyukainya?" seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde _mendekatiku.

Tangan kanannya membawa sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Aku sedikit was-was dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya. Dan dikeluarkan gunting di balik tubuhnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia bawa. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat denganku. Tanganya segera mengelus surai rambutku. Aku merasakan perasaan buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia menyeringai sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau rambutmu yang bagus ini kupotong?" ucapnya dengan seringai.

Mataku membulat sejenak. Aku segera menggeleng pelan. Segera aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi segera tubuhku di tahan oleh gadis dengan rambut _scarlet_. Aku mencoba memberontak. Tapi, nihil. Usahaku tak ada gunanya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berbagai pikiran seram berkecambuk di pikiranku.

**CRUS, CRUS, CRUS**—aku membuka mata. Dan aku langsung _shock_. Ujung rambutku di potong tak karuan oleh si rambut _blonde_. Aku tak tahan lagi. Ingin menangis rasanya menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Haha! Lihat kau! Sudah tak cantik lagi!" mereka tertawa dengan sinis. Aku menggeram, kemarahanku sudah di bang batas. Gadis berambut _scarlet _yang menahanku menghempaskan tubuhku seketika.

"Lihat! Gadis kecil ini! Haha!" mereka terus tertawa.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Ya! Aku masih belum puas!"

Mereka berjalan menjauh dariku. Setelah cukup jauh. Mereka mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mereka. Dan mereka mengambil banyak bola-bola kertas. Mereka segera melemparkannya padaku. Aku tak merasakan sakit. Tapi, rasanya risih dengan bola-bola kertas yang rasanya sudah akan membuatku terkengkang di lautan kertas. Mereka terus tertawa sambil mengejekku. Rasanya aku lemas tak ada gunanya untuk melawan. Toh, aku juga kalah kuat. Mereka berjumlah 30 sedangkan aku hanya satu. Ini tak seimbang bukan?

Para _Kazuners _juga melempariku dengan beberapa tomat yang langsung mengotori bajuku. _"Kami-sama, tolong aku!" _jeritku memenuhi batinku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Kenapa aku harus jadi korban oleh para _Kazuners_ ini? Apa salahku? Apa salah kalau hanya membantu Kazune? Aish! Mereka ini salah paham dan tak mau mendengarkan apa ucapanku!

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks," aku menangis dalam lautan kertas yang memenuhi sekelilingku. Sedangkan para _Kazuners_ masih setia tertawa dan mengejekku. Ah... Mereka benar-benar mem_bully_ku sekarang! _"Kami-sama, tolong aku!"_

**PYUR**—bajuku yang awalnya kering menjadi basah. Para _Kazuners _sedang melempariku dengan balon-balon yang berisi air. **PYUR, PYUR, PYUR**—semakin lama, pakaianku semakin basah karena ulah mereka. Semakin lama, aku merasakan kepalaku pusing. Pandanganku perlahan mengabur. Tapi, aku masih berusaha untuk sadar. Kugunakan _paper bag_ku untuk sedikit menyangga tubuhku yang mulai lemas.

"Berhenti!" seru seseorang. Aku langsung menatap orang yang berseru itu. Aku terkejut melihat beberapa polisi datang bersama dengan Miyon. Beberapa _Kazuners _langsung lemas dan mengangkat kedua tanganya. Para polisi itu langsung berjalan mendekati para _Kazuners_.

Entah kenapa. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang dan kurasa pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi. Padanganku menggelap dan tak ada yang bisa aku lihat kecuali gelap. Hal yang terakhir kudengar adalah Miyon menguncang tubuhku sambil meneriaki namaku.

.

* * *

.

"Miyon," aku menoleh menatap Miyon yang duduk disamping ranjangku sambil membawa semangkuk bubur yang setengah kumakan. Miyon menatapku sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Why?_" tanyanya sambil meletakan mangkuk bubur itu di meja di kecil disampingku. Aku menyoba untuk duduk sambil menyandar pada bantal yang diletakan berdiri.

"Ba—bagaimana keadaan para _Kazuners?_" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Miyon menarik nafas jenuh.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali dengan mereka? Mereka sudah mem_bully_mu hingga kau demam seperti ini!" seru Miyon sambil menatap rambutku yang rusak karena di potong para _Kazuners_.

"Ta—tapi kan tidak perlu begitu juga Miyon. Mereka hanya salah paham!" seruku. Miyon menarik nafas sejenak. Ia menatapku serius, perlahan ia tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik Karin dan juga ceroboh! Haha!" Miyon tertawa sejenak sambil menyikutku. Aku memanyunkan bibirku, aku tak senang jika Miyon mengejekku. Aku mencubit lengan Miyon.

"A—ah! Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Mereka tak apa-apa. Mereka hanya dibina selama 1 jam di kantor polisi karena pem_bully_an yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Setelah itu, mereka dipulangkan," ucap Miyon sambil mengelus lengannya yang kucubit.

Aku menarik nafas sejenak. Merasa bersyukur karena mereka tak di hukum berat. Menurutku ini bukan masalah yang terlalu berat. Lagi pula, aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Ini hanya salah paham kan? Aku menatap layar telivisi yang dinyalakan Miyon tadi. Acara chanel yang kutonton sedang menyiarkan acara tentang Supernova. Sepertinya, Supernova sedang melakukan _konferensi pers_.

"_Nah, Kazune Kujyou! Apa tanggapanmu mengenai hubunganmu yang tengah menjadi hot issue?"_

Oh... _Konferensi pers_ tentang kasusku dan Kazune toh? Aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dijawab Kazune. Aku harap jawabanya _"Ya, aku memang mempunyai hubungan denganya." _ E—eh? Karin _baka, _kenapa kau berharap seperti itu? Aish... _Baka! _Karin, ingatlah perbedaan status ini. Dia artis dan kau? Hanya pelajar biasa dengan nilai yang naik turun.

"_Aku tak mempunyai hubungan spesial dengannya. Kau tau? Aku hanya mentraktirnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Apa itu masalah?"_

"_Tapi, kalian terlihat sangat mesra dan serasi!"_

"_Sudah kukatakan, kami tak mempunyai hubungan spesial. Kau tau? Dia hanya kuanggap teman."_

Aku hanya ber_'oh'_ria mendengar jawaban Kazune. Segera, aku kembali menatap layar televisi dengan serius. Kulirik Miyon yang ada disampingku. Ia menatap Yuki dengan serius. _"A—ah, sepertinya Miyon sangat suka dengan Yuki," _pikirku.

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Aish! Aku hanya meganggap dia fansku! Kau tau? Idola itu membutuhkan fans untuk bisa mendongkrak popularitas!"_

"_Wah~ Taktik yang bagus!"_

Oh... Jadi hanya sebatas _fans _toh aku dianggap Kazune. Itu cocok bukan? Aku memang tak boleh terlalu berharap tinggi bukan? Hubungan antara artis dan orang biasa itu seperti hanya mimpi belaka. Miyon menatapku. Ia menepuk pundakku pelan. Haha... Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Hanazono Karin.

"Sabarlah Karin," ucapnya sambil mematikan televisi. Ia berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tinggal setengah dan dingin itu. Setelah itu, Miyon berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

Aku mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna _soft green _dengan gradasi putih. Aku menatap lampu yang berada di tengah dan tak menyilaukan mataku itu. Kugerakan tanganku untuk berusaha menggapai lampu itu.

"Jadi, aku dan Kazune itu seperti halnya aku berusaha menggapai lampu itu?" ucapku pelan.

.

* * *

.

"Hebat Kazune! Kau menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan dengan cepat dan tenang," Jin menepuk pundak Kazune. Kazune hanya menatap Jin datar. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang santai. Rasanya letih menjawab pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi itu.

Kazune duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arah kota Tokyo. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di kota Tokyo sekarang. Ketiga member lain dari Supernova duduk disamping Kazune. Mereka berbicara mengenai Kazune, padahal Kazune berada di samping mereka. Tapi, Kazune tak memperdulikanya.

"Ah~ Apa jawabanku tadi bodoh ya? Kalau Karin mendengarnya apa yang ia pikirkan ya?" ucap Kazune lirih.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Next or End?**_

_**So, what do you think? It's bad, good, or ugly? It will next or end? **_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	3. 3 : Hey You

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

**_I'm comeback! _Ada yang tahu kenapa ada adegen **_**bully **_**di chapter sebelumnya? Hana jelaskan dulu. Hana menulis adegan **_**bully **_**untuk mengatakan bahwa **_**bully **_**itu salah. **_**Bullying **_**itu bukan cara yang pas untuk melakukan pelampiasan pada kesalahan. Jadi, jangan di tiru adegan **_**bully **_**chapter kemarin. Maaf tanda at disini gak bisa muncul entah kenapa. Jadi pas setting twitter harap dimaklumi. Lagu chapter ini adalah Hey You dari CN Blue. **_**I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di kaca meja rias. Rambutku yang di potong oleh para _Kazuners _sudah di rapikan. Rambutku kini terlihat sedikit pendek. Tapi, itu tak kujadikan masalah. Aku berjalan ke balkon rumahnya. Pagi ini sangat tenang, tak seperti kemarin lusa. Rumahku di penuhi oleh para _paparazzi _dan _Kazuners _kemarin lusa.

_Kazuners _yang kemarin mem_bully_ku sudah meminta maaf padaku. Dan mereka malah menjadi _fans_ku sekarang. Mereka mendirikan _fans KazuRin Shippers_—_fans _Kazune dan _fans_ku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala mengingat tingkah para _Kazuners _kemarin.

Kotak pos rumahku dan Miyon dipenuhi oleh surat dari banyak orang. Nagawa—tukang pos yang biasa mengirimkan surat pada kami kewalahan mengirim surat yang biasanya hanya 2 hingga 5 menjadi 1 karung yang berisi lebih dari 100 surat.

Aku membuka _twitter_nya lewat laptop. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mengecek jejaring sosialnya itu. Iris _emerald_ku membulat kaget. _Followers twitter_ku yang dulu 152 menjadi 3.587 _followers_. _Followers_ku ini melonjak tajam. Tidak, sangat tajam. Aku segera mengecek _mention_. _Mention_ku jebol diisi para _Kazuners _dan _KazuRin_. Aku jadi bingung membalasnya. Aku segera membuat tweet.

_** Hanazono_Karin_ **__Aku bingun kenapa menjadi begini! T^T_

Aku menarik napas panjang. Tak berapa lama, sudah banyak orang yang me_retweet_. Ada beberapa orang yang me_mention_ku. Aku segera membaca _mention _itu.

** Kyura_nii _Hanazono_Karin_ _**_Karin-nee~ Bisa kau followback aku?_

_** HyurAhAhAh Hanazono_Karin_ **__Followback me please?_

_** LaaSakura Hanazono_Karin **__Can u followback me please? I'm KazuRin!_

Aku menarik napas panjang. Banyak sekali _mention_nya. Aku mengacak rambutku. Aku segera mem_followback_ orang yang me_mention_ku. Aku segera _log out _dari twitter. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar .

Aku segera meletakan laptopku di atas meja dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku teringat dengan tawaran menjadi model di salah satu _management _artis yang terkenal. Tapi, aku tak menjawabnya. Aku masih ragu untuk menjadi artis.

Aku membalikan tubuh dan menatap langit-langit. Masih berpikir dengan ucapan Kazune saat wawancara itu. Aku mengacak rambutku.

"_You're stupid Karin!_ Kenapa kau malah jadi pusing dengan ucapan Kazune!"

* * *

**Kamichama Karin****© Koge-Donbo**

**Hey You © CN Blue**

**Paparazzi**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Song 3 : Hey You**

* * *

**JPRET! JPRET! JPRET!**—kilatan lensa kamera memenuhi sebuah studio foto. Seorang gadis berambut hitam bergaya di depan kamera. Ia terlihat cantik dengan pakaian santai berwarna hitam berpadu dengan abu-abu dan putih.

"Cukup! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk hari ini," seru sang fotografer. Gadis yang menjadi model segera berjabat tangan dengan sang fotografer dan pergi keluar dari studio foto.

Di belakang gadis itu diikuti seorang yang perempuan berumur 20-an. Perempuan yang mengikuti berambut _brunette _dengan mata berwarna _soft purple_. Ia membawa sebuah tas kecil dan _iPad_. Sepertinya ia sedang melihat jadwal artis asuhanya.

"Jadwalmu sesudah ini kosong, Rika. Kau bisa pulang ke apartemen sekarang," seru Kirika—_manager _Rika.

Rika menatap sang _manager_. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku ada sedikit keperluan."

Kirika tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan di samping Rika. Ia memasukan _iPad_nya ke dalam tas. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai di lorong yang bercabang menjadi dua. Ia berbelok ke arah kiri dan Rika berbelok ke kanan. Kirika menatap Rika.

"Jangan mencari masalah. Jauhi _paparazzi _dan _fans_mu," ucap Kirika sesaat sebelum ia pergi.

Rika hanya mengangguk ringan. Ia berjalan melewari lorong sambil menyeringai tipis. Ia menepukan kedua tanganya. Ia tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Aku tak mencari masalah. Tapi, dia yang mencari masalah denganku," ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku di perpustakaan umum. Aku mendongak dan mengarahkan jariku menelusuri tiap rak buku. Aku berhenti dan mengambil sebuah novel dengan judul _Prince Moon_. Aku membaca sinopsis cerita itu sejenak. Setelah itu aku segera pergi ke kursi yang ada di sisi belakang rak.

Musim semi kali ini cukup membosankan. Aku ingin membeli novel. Tapi, _well_ aku belum di kirimi uang dari _okaa-san_. Ayolah, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupuku Miyon. Dan _okaa-san _dan _otou-san _bekerja di China. Mereka pulang setahun hanya 3 hingga 4 kali.

Aku membuka tiap lembar novel itu dan membacanya. Paragraf demi paragraf kubaca dengan seksama. Aku mengambil pembatas buku itu dan meletakannya kembali di rak tadi. Aku berjalan mengitari rak buku lain. Aku memutari rak buku tentang novel fiksi. Beberapa gadis yang berada di perpustakaan menatapku seraya berbisik.

Aku berjinjit dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan judul _Phoenix_. Aku membaca sinopsisnya sejenak dan mengambalikannya. Aku mengambil buku lain yang berjudul _Arthemis_. Aku membaca sinopsisnya dan mengembalikannya. _'Ng... Bukunya membosankan,' _batinku.

**PUK**—kurasa seorang menarik ujung rokku. Aku menoleh dan menatapa sosok yang menarik rokku. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut _brunette _menarik ujung rokku. Aku berjongkok dan mengusap kepalanya.

"A—apa kau Hanazono Karin?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk. Ia tertawa kecil. Di rogohnya tas kecil berwarna _pink _yang ia bawa. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan spidol berwarna ungu. Ia menyodorkannya padaku.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang imut. _Aigo! _Dia imut sekali. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Segera aku menanda tangani kertas itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"A—aku Arra Sukira," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum segera aku menulis namanya dan kuberi sedikit gambar kartun berbentuk kelinci. Setelah itu aku menyodorkan kembali kertas dan spidolnya. Ia menatap kertas yang berisi tanganku berbinar.

"_Arigatou _Karin-_nee!_" serunya riang sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum pelan. Kubalas lambaian tangannya. _Aigo! _Anak yang menggemaskan sekali Arra itu.

"Tsk! Jumpa _fans_?" tanya seorang di balikku.

Aku menoleh menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam menatapku. Iris mata berwarna _soft brown _itu menatapku tajam. Ia menyibakan rambutnya dan menatapku datar. Ia tertawa meremehkan.

"_You're ugly!_" serunya.

Aku mendengus. Aku sepertinya mengerti dia. Ah! Iya! Di—dia Rika Karasuma. Artis yang satu _management _dengan Kazune. _Well_, dia memang cantik. Tapi menyebalkan. Buktinya? Lihat saja dia langsung mengejekku dengan kata _JELEK,_ padahal kami baru bertemu!

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya malas. Rika menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa orang sudah mengerumuni kami. Ia menatap mereka malas. Segera ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Jangan disini. Banyak penganggu," ucapnya.

Beberapa orang berbisik. Aku merasa mereka berpikir macam-maca. Seorang _paparazzi _mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada kami. Tak lama ia bertanya dengan seorang gadis berambut _blue sky_ yang sejak tadi mengamatiku.

.

* * *

.

Rika mendorongku ke dinding saat kami tiba di sebuah gang kecil yang berada cukup jauh dari perpustakaan umum. Aku merasakan nyeri di pungguku. Rika menghimpit tubuhku dengan dinding. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Jauhi Kazune!" serunya.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" tanyaku datar.

"Kau tak perlu tau!" ia meninggikan suaranya. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Tiba-tiba ia menjambak rambutku.

"Dengarkan aku! Jauhi Kazune!" serunya.

"_A—appo!_" seruku.

Ia melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar. Ia lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke jalanan yang diaspal kasar. Ia menatapku tajam. Disiapkan genggaman tangannya untuk memukulku.

"Camkan apa yang aku bilang! Kau pahamkan!" serunya. Ia segera bersiap untuk memukulku. Tapi, di urungkan niatnya. Ia segera berbalik dan pergi. Ia menatapku tajam seorang memberi pertanda _'Camkan-apa-yan-aku-bilang'_. Setelah itu ia pergi.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan ke arah taman dengan malas. Kepalaku rasanya pusing setelah di jambak Rika tadi. Aku mengusap kepalaku. _'Aish! Sakit sekali,' _batinku sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku menatap kedai es krim yang berada di taman. Aku segera pergi ke kedai itu.

Aku menatap kedai es krim dengan warna cat dinding _pink _dan _oranye itu. _Kedai yang memiliki meja untuk dalam dan luar ruangan. Aku segera masuk ke dalam toko itu. **KLINTING**—lonceng yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi saat aku mendorong pintu.

"Selamat datang. E—eh?! Ka—Karin," seru Miko—temanku dan Miyon yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kasir. Aku tersenyum untuk menjawabnya. Aku segera berjalan ke kasir.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Miko ramah.

"Es krim _vanilla _dengan toping seperti biasanya," ucapku.

"Baiklah. Kau mau makan di dalam atau diluar?"

"Diluar."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari kedai es krim. Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah meja dengan dua kursi berwarna putih di bawah pohon sakura. Di depan meja itu ada pembatas kayu yang membatasi dengan danau. Ya, ada danau alami di tengah taman. Aku segera duduk di kursi dan menatap danau itu. Aku menundukan kepala dan menyandarkannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa masalah hidupku rumit seperti ini!" jeritku lirih.

Tak lama, Miko keluar dari kedai es krim sambil membawa semangkuk es krim _vanilla _dengan toping cokelat dan biskuitcokelat. Ia segera meletakan es krim itu di atas meja. Aku segera memberi Miko uang untuk membayar es krim itu. Miko duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti tak bersemangat?" tanya Miko.

"Tak apa. Hehe," aku tertawa canggung. Miko tersenyum pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang. Ia meletakan nampan yang digunakannya untuk membawa es krim di atas meja.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Karin. Oh iya! Apa gosip itu benar?" tanya Miko.

"Gosip?" aku memiringkan kepala "Gosip yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Aish! Gosip kau dengan Kazune itu lho!" seru Miko bersemangat aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku menekuk wajahku tak bersemangat.

"Entahlah," jawabku malas. Miko memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. _Well_, ia memang sering bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Miko segera menepuk pundakku.

"Lihat!" ia menunjuk arah belakangku. Aku segera membalik tubuh dan melihat. Ka—Kazune?! Sekarang ada Kazune tepat di belakangku. Kazune menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Tipis. Sangat tipis.

"A—aku pergi dulu," ucap Miko yang langsung hilang entah kemana sambil membawa nampan. Aku segera menarik napas panjang. _'Dia kabur,' _batinku. Aku segera mengambil gelas berisi es krim dan memakanya. Kazune berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Hai," ucapnya sedikit canggung.

"Hai," jawabku singkat.

"A—apa kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," aku berusaha dengan cepat menghabiskan es krimku. Aku merasa kalau akan ada masalah yang akan menhampiriku. Setelah selesai. Aku segera berdiri dan berniat pergi. Tapi, kurasa Kazune menahan tanganku.

"Kau marah kan?" tanya Kazune.

Aku menatap ke pohon sakura di depanku. Aku melihat Rika berdiri di depan pohon itu. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan lehernya dan menggerakanya. Ia memberi aba-aba bahaya. Aku tau maksudnya. Ia bisa membunuhku nanti. Aku segera menarik napas panjang. Segera kutarik tanganku paksa dari Kazune. Aku segera berlari menjauh. Aku tak perduli dengan teriakan Kazune yang memanggil namaku.

.

* * *

.

Rika berdiri di depanku. Ia menatapku tajam. Di dorongnya tubuhku. Aku segera terjatuh. Ia berjongkok dan menarik rambutku kasar. "Kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi," ucapnya pelan.

Rika segera berdiri. Ia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Ia menatapku tajam. Rika menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia segera berbalik. "Kali ini kau kuampuni karena kau langsung pergi saat bertemu dengan Kazune," Rika segera pergi dan menghilang di balik bangunan.

Aku mengelus rambutku sejenak. Setelah itu aku berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku menepuk kedua lututku yang agak sakit. Kepalaku rasanya pusing. Rika sudah 2 kali menjambak rambutku. Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

"Aku tak bisa dengannya ya?" ucapku lirih.

Selama berjalan pulang, aku mendongak menatap langit. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku teringat dengan sebuah lagu yang sering kudengarkan. Aku segera menyenandungkannya.

"_G-g-good bye darling uh, oh oh oh.  
my darling you yeah yeah yeah I ready now._

_I'm telling you that it hurts, I'm telling you that I can't.  
Say oh-e-oh oh-e-oh Say no no no no no no.  
Tell me why Hey you."_

.

* * *

.

Kazune menatap para _Sunva_ tidak bersemangat. Jin yang mengetahuinya segera menepuk pundak Kazune. Michi dan Yuki segera datang ke arah Kazune dan Jin. Mereka, Supernova sedang bersiap untuk mengisi acara _Music Day _di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Bersemangatlah _leader!" _ucap Jin.

"Ya, nyanyikan lagu ini spesial untuknya," Michi memberi semangat. Kazune tersenyum pelan. Ia mengangguk dan segera berdiri. "_You're right!" _jawabnya bersemangat. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"_Baiklah pemirsa! Kita sambut Supernova dengan lagu Voice!" _ seru sang MC di panggung.

Setelah mendegar di panggil Supernova segera muncul dari balik panggung. Para _Sunva _berteriak mengelu-elukan nama idola mereka. Para member Supernova bersiap. Kazune yang berada di panggung paling depan berteriak.

"Lagu ini spesial untukmu _sweety_!" serunya.

Teriakan para _Sunva _semakin menjadi. Beberpa dari mereka meneriakan nama Karin dan _KazuRin_. Kazune tersenyum tipis. Segera musik terdengar dengan kencang. Supernova pun melakukan gerakan _dance_nya.

_"Mayoi nagara ooi motomete  
Yatto fureta kimi no kokoro no  
Bonyari tomini coopera rinkaku_

_Shoujyo no youna karensa ga_  
_Yureru shinkiron mitaide_  
_Sashidasu te wa karaburi No No!_

_Senaka no sazanami urunda machinami_  
_Donna fuantei na Swing demo_

_Sora ni hanatsu koe ooi kaze ni nore_  
_Boku no biimu ga kimi wo furuitataserunosa_  
_Himeta negai ga tashikana omoi ga_  
_Sou todoku nara hibiku nara_  
_Ima koko ni umareru sutoorii_

_Kiseki no meguriai nara_  
_Wasurekaketa nukumori sae_  
_hakkiri tomini coopera kankaku Go Go!_

_Hitomi wo awasete suikomu tameiki_  
_Owari no nai Future he to_

_Kasanari au koe saa kotoba ni nare_  
_Tatoe chiipu na fureezu ha karidemo kamawanai_  
_Himeta negai ga tashikana omoi ga_  
_Sou mune no naka yadoru kara_  
_Ima koko ni umareru sutoorii_

_Namida no mukou no tooku nai amini coopera wo_  
_Boku to futari de mukae ni ikou_  
_Yami no tanima kara ukabi agaru kara_  
_Tori nokosareta yume mo_

_Sora ni hanatsu koe ooi kaze ni nore_  
_Boku no biimu ga kimi wo furuitataserunosa_  
_Himeta negai ga tashikana omoi ga_  
_Sou todokunara hibiku nara_  
_Ima koko ni umare ru sutoorii."_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry, this chapter is very bad.**_

_**So, what do you think? Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	4. 4 : My My

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**Gomene! **_**Akhir-akhir ini Hana sibuk. Jadi fanfic ini terbengkalai. Maaf ne? Chapter ini**_** t**_**erispirasi dari lagu A-Pink yang judulnya My My. **_**OK, I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Thank a lot to all people have read this fanfic**_

* * *

Aku menatap layar _iPad_ku datar. Banyak sekali _Kikarin—fans_ku_—_yang sudah menjebol _mention_ku dengan berbagai ucapan karena aku masuk ke dalam _girlband _bernama _Sunshine_ di bawah manajemen _Star Line Entertainment_ dan sudah merilis MV _single _pertama kami. Aku memang berbeda agensi dengan _Supernova_. _Well_, aku memang tak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kazune atau lebih tepatnya dengan Rika.

Baru saja _konferensi pers _kami—_Sunshine_—selesai dua jam yang lalu. Tapi kantor depan agensi kami masih sesak dengan S_hinien_—_fans Sunshine_. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Teriakan para _fans _membuat _mood_ semakin jelek. Ayolah! Aku baru menjadi artis itu pun seminggu dan sekarang aku bosan!

"Kau jangan begitu Karin-_nee_, mereka adalah _fans_mu!" kurasa seorang menepuk bahuku.

Kulihat siapa yang nemepuk bahuku—Kazusa Kujyou—adik kembar Kazune. Aku menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. Ada hal yang aku bingungi dengan Kazusa. Kenapa ia tak masuk _Young Shine Entertainment? _Kenapa ia tak satu agensi dengan Kazune? Tapi, sudahlah lupakan. Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera _log out _dari _twitterku_.

"YAA! Kalian semua berlatih sekarang!" _manager_ segera masuk ke ruangan dimana kami—_Sunshine_—yang sedang berkumpul. "Karin segera pimpin mereka! Kalian sudah meluncurkan MV jadi kalian akan segera sibuk! Dan jangan terus bermain _iPad_ Karin!" Misya—_manager _kami—sudah sibuk mengomel padaku.

"_Ne! Ne!"_ aku segera berjalan ke tengah sambil melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum melakukan _dance_.

Aku segera memberi aba-aba untuk bersiap pada member lain—Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon. Tak lama terdengar lagu mengalun dan aku memulai melakukan gerakan dance pertama dengan menggerakan tangan di udara dan berjalan perlahan.

"_Hora watashi mata muchuu ni naru  
Wake up love tension  
Wakaranaino mou tomerarenai  
Wake up love tension_

_Abunai otoko shinyou shicha dameyo  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Egao no mukou kakusareta behind story, behind story  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't go away motto watashi dake wo mite  
Motto so crazy your love_

_Tsuyoku dakishime kimidake wo misete  
Sono subete ni me ga hanasenai  
Tsuyoku dakishime kimidake ni muchuu  
Koe mo egao mo subete hoshii_

_Oh love tension, love tension, no oh  
Karada jyuu ima kimi ni muchuu  
Oh love tension, love tension, no oh  
Korejya dame nanoni love tension_

_Nogarerarenai kimi no yuuwaku  
Wake up temptation_

_Hohoemanaide kocchi e konaideyo  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Saigo wa hitori nokosareruno bad story oh bad story_

_Don't go away motto watashi dake wo mite  
Motto so crazy your love_

_Tsuyoku dakishime kimidake wo misete  
Sono subete ni me ga hanasenai  
Tsuyoku dakishime kimidake ni muchuu  
Koe mo egao mo subete hoshii_

_Oh love tension, love tension, no oh  
Karada jyuu ima kimi ni muchuu  
Oh love tension, love tension, no oh  
Korejya dame nanoni love tension_

_Demo nigenaiwa kimi wo te ni suruno  
Oh, oh, oh  
Koi no hajimari ima futari love tension_

_Tsuyoku dakishime kimidake wo misete (Ooh~)  
Sono subete ni me ga hanasenai (hanasenai)  
Tsuyoku dakishime kimidake ni muchuu  
Koe mo egao mo subete hoshii_

_Oh love tension, love tension, no oh  
Karada jyuu ima kimi ni muchuu  
Oh love tension, love tension, no oh  
Korejya dame nanoni love tension."_

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**My My © A-Pink**

**Paparazzi**

* * *

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Song 4 : My My**

* * *

Acara _Music Day _hari ini diisi oleh _Sunshine_. Otomatis, aku juga harus ikut dan memimpin sebagai _leader_. Tadi, aku mencoba mengecek di _youtube_, ternya MV _Love Tension _yang dinyanyikan _Sunshine _sudah dilihat 1.512.001 _viewers_ dalam waktu satu dalam. G_reat! _Ini langkah awal yang hebat bukan? Aku mengintip dari balik panggung MC yang sedang membuka acara. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang mengentuh bahuku.

Aku menoleh menatap sosok yang menyentuh bahuku, ternyata dia Kazune. Aku segera menatap panggung lagi. E—Eh?! Kazune? Aku segera menatap Kazune. Kenapa ia ada disini? Aku segera mengingat jadwal acara _Music Day_. Aish! Aku lupa jika _Supernova _juga tampil hari ini.

"Hai Karin," ia menyapaku dengan gaya yang tetap _stay cool_.

"H—Hai!" jawabku.

Kazune menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di sampingku. Ia tersenyum sejenak padaku "Tak kusangka kau menjadi _leader Sunshine_. Aku tak percaya jika kau adalah _leader _dari _girlband _adikku."

Aku tersenyum kecil walau dalam hatiku merasa canggung. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Ya begitulah," jawabku enteng.

"_Kita sambut penampilan Supernova dengan lagu Dazzling Girl!" _

Kazune menoleh ke arahku dan berdiri. Ia segera menepuk kepalaku dan mengacak sedikit rambutku. Pipiku rasanya sedikti panas. Tapi, segera kutepi pikiran aneh yang entah datang dari mana itu.

"Aku tampil dulu. Kita bisa bicara kapan-kapan bukan?" ucapnya lalu pergi. Aku menatap punggung Kazune yang sudah bergabung dengan member _Supernova _dan berjalan menuju tengag panggung.

Sejenak aku teringat dengan ucapan Rika. _'Ba—Bagaimana kalau dia melihatku dengan Kazune seperti tadi? Aish!' _aku menepuk kepalaku pelan. Tapi, kurasa Rika tak ada. Jadi, mungkin sekarang aku selamat. Aku kembali mengintip dari belakang panggung. Kulihat para memper _Supernova _mulai menyayikan lagu.

"_Oh~ Yeah~ Woo~ She's Dazzling Oh~ Yeah~_

_Utsumuiteta rainy day  
Boku wo yobisamasu koe  
Hui ni kakaru niji mitai  
Kimi ga waratteta_

_Kono kimochi wa nani? Maebure mo naku  
Kimi ni deatteshimatta tokikara  
Nandaka kurushii doukashiteru  
Dounika narisou_

_Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korewa korewa love  
Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korega korega ai ai_

_Kimi wa nante beauty  
Kimi wa nante cutely  
Kimi wa nante pretty  
Kimi wa nante lovely_

_Aenai hi wa rainy day  
Kimi wo egakeba so happy  
Kuchizusamuyo melody  
Kimi ni todokebaiina yeah_

_Kono kimochi ga mata ukandeyuku  
Darenimo tomerarenaikurai  
Hontou ni kurushii dousurebaii?  
Dounikanarisou_

_Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korewa korewa love  
Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korega korega ai ai_

_Madowasu youna shisen ga cool  
Tada tsuku yoyusae wa nai  
Boom boom boom pow  
Sou give me give me give me  
Kimi kimi kimi ni oboreteru now  
We kimi ni hamatte kara crazy  
Can't believe you got me baby  
Sou boku wa kimidakeno monode  
Boom boom boom pow_

_Tatoeba toku daremo shiranai  
Kimi to boku no world sagashini ikou_

_Dazzling, dazzling  
She's dazzling, dazzling  
Dazzling, dazzling _

_Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korewa korewa love  
Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korega korega ai ai_

_Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korewa korewa love  
Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai  
Korega korega ai ai_

_Kimi wa nante beauty  
Kimi wa nante lovely  
Boku wa nante happy  
Sekai wa nante suteki."_

"Lebih baik kau lihat di bangku penonton dan mengelu-elukan nama Kazune daripada seperti ini!" Miyon menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum jahil. Aku menatap Miyon tajam dan ia hanya nyegir tak bersalah. Miyon segera membuat 'v' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita bersiap, setelah ini kita tampil," Himeka segera meleraiku dan Miyon sebelum terjadi cekcok di antara kami.

.

* * *

.

Acara _Music Day _sudah selesai dan kami—_Sunshine_—memilik waktu untuk beristirahat hari ini. Aku masih ada di gedung _Music Day_ karena Miyon, Himeka, dan Kazusa sudah hilang entah kemana setelah penampilan kami selesai. Aku segera mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar. Lebih baik aku segera pulang daripada aku dikerubungi para _Kikarin _nantinya.

Aku berdiri dan menunggu taksi yang lewat. _Well_, aku tidak naik mobil. Aku menyandarkan tubuh pada tiang beton sambil menatap jam. Matahari kian merangkak naik otomatis suhu udara secara perlahan naik. Aku menatap jalanan yang ramai. Tapi tak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat. Sedikit aku merasa was-was jika aku akan diganggu oleh _Kikarin_.

"Kau belum pulang?" suara _bass _terdengar di sampingku. Aku menoleh menatap sosok yang memanggilku—Kazune. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Belum ada taksi yang lewat," jawabku. Kazune tersenyum kecil. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang beton di sampingku.

"Aku suka penampilanmu menyanyikan lagu _Love Tension _tadi," ucapnya sambil mendongak menatap langit.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "_Arigatou _pujiannya," jawabku.

Kazune segera berdiri. Di genggaman tangan kanannya sudah ada sebuah kunci hitam. Ia memasukan tangan kirinya pada saku celananya. Iris _sapphire _teduh itu menatapku.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku? Aku bawa mobil," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum ringan. Aku terkejut. _'Ja—Jalan-jalan dengan Kazune? Kalau di kejar paparazzi bagaimana? Ah! I—Iie! Yang bahaya bukan itu! Tapi Rika!' _pikiranku terus berpikir akan banyak hal.

Beberapa pikiranku sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Rika melihat kami. Ia bisa mem_bully_ku nanti! Aku menarik napas panjang. Belum sempat aku menjawab Kazune sudah menarikku menuju mobilnya.

"Ku artikan diam itu iya."

"Ta—Tapi aku a-."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Hanazono Karin."

.

* * *

.

Rika mengepalkan tangannya melihat apa yang ia lihat. Urat-urat tangannya terlihat jika ia menahan marah. Iris _onix _Rika menatap tajam dua sosok yang sedang masuk ke dalam mobil Kazune. Ia terus fokus melihat mobil Kazune. Ia menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Kau berani membuat masalah denganku Hanazono Karin," bisiknya. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke mobil _Ferari metalik _yang terada di sampingnya. Segera ia mengekor mobil Kazune. "Kau akan tahu akibat dari permainanmu sendiri," ucap Rika dengan seringai.

.

* * *

.

Jemari lentikku kugerakan untuk berputar di atas gelas yang berisi _orange juice_. Aku menatap Kazune yang tengah menengadah menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih. Koakan camar terdengar seiring dengan debur ombak samudra. Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tersenyum menatap samudra yang luas. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak kesini.

"Kau kenapa Karin? Bosan?" tanya Kazune. Aku menoleh menatap samudra biru yang luas. Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Aku mendongak menapat langit biru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan," aku menarik napas sejenak dan merenggangkan tanganku "Aku sudah lama tak ke pantai. Aku menrindukan pantai," lanjutku.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Kazune.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kazune tersenyum kecil. Ia perlahan berdiri. Ia menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena hembusan angin. Ia segera berjalan berbalik. "Aku pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucapnya sambil berjalan.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku merasa terlalu kaku di percakapanku dengan Kazune tadi. Aku berusaha menutupi kemungkian terburuk jika Rika melihatku dengan Kazune. Dan juga, aku berusaha menutup suatu rasa aneh. Entah rasa apa itu. Rasa yang tak bisa aku jelaskan. Rasanya _abstrak _jika aku bercerita tentang rasa ini.

"Kau sudah puas?" seru seorang dengan nada datar. Aku menatap sosok yang berseru itu—Rika Karasuma. Iris _onix_nya menatapku dengan tajam. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri lekuk kursi yang di duduki Kazune tadi. Ia segera duduk di tempat duduk Kazune.

"Puas untuk apa?" aku tak paham dengan ucapan Rika. Rika berdecak kasar. Iris _onix _itu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tsk! Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti!" ia berseru. Jari telunjuknya menunjukku. Rika menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku sudah bicara agar kau tak mendekati Kazune!" ia semakin menaikkan suaranya.

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku!" aku berseru tak kalah dengan Rika "Kazune yang mengajakku!" aku mencoba memberi pembelaan.

"Kau bisa menolaknya bukan? Tsk! Kau ini bodoh! Ah! Kau kan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kazune! Kau tak menuruti perintahku! Tsk! Menyebalkan!" Rika menatapku tajam. Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya yang tajam itu.

"Aku sudah menolaknya tapi ia masih memaksaku!" aku menatap Rika sengit. Aku harus berani melawannya. _Well_, dia ini sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan terlalu menyebalkan.

**BRAK**—Rika menggebrak meja. Gelas _orange juice_ yang Kazune dan aku pesan bergetar karena ulah Rika. Ia menatapku tajam. Segera jari telunjuknya menunjukku. Iris _onix _itu menatapku tajam. Perlahan ia segera berdiri. Iris _onix _itu masih menatapku tajam. Bahkan lebih tajam dari tatapan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan melawanmu! Kita akan _battle _menjadi penyanyi. Siapa yang mendapat banyak _fans _dia yang menang!" Rika segera berbalik.

Aku menatap punggung Rika yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Tanganku sudah mengepal menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di batasnya. _'Aku akan melawanmu Rika,' _batinku sambil menatap sosok Rika sengit. Aku menarik napas panjang. Mencoba untuk kembali menenangkan diriku. _'Dia bertindak seolah Kazune adalah miliknya. Tapi, Kazune bukan miliknya bukan?' _pikirku.

.

* * *

.

Kazune berjalan melewati koridor gedung _Young Shine Entertainmnet _sambil meyenandungkan lagu pelan. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana _jeans _hitamnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang. _'Andai dia tak tergesa pasti akan lebih lama,' _batinnya_._

"Kazune~," sebuah lengan sudah bergelayut di leher Kazune. Kazune tersentak kaget. Ia melihat siapa yang mengalungkan lengan di leher Kazune. Kazune memutar bola mata malas melihat sosok itu. Kazune menatap Rika malas.

"_Nani?" _tanyanya dingin. Rika mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertindak bagaikan anak kecil. Ia segera melepas lengannya dari leher Kazune. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan duet denganmu!" serunya. Iris _sapphire _Kazune membulat mendengar ucapan Rika.

"APA?!" Kazune menaikan suaranya. Ia merasa syok dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia menatap Rika tak percaya. "Kau bercanda bukan?"

Rika tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Manager _yang menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu. Tapi ini ideku!" serunya.

"Aku tak mau! Bukannya kau itu sudah jadi model dan aktris? Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam dunia tarik suara?"

"Aku ingin mencoba hal baru Kazune. Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?"

"Aku tak percaya. Kau pasti punya maksud lain bukan?"

"Huh! Terserah padamu Kazune. Tapi yang jelas besok kita sudah rekaman!" seru Rika sambil berjalan berbalik. Kazune hanya menatap Rika yang berjalan menjauh darinya. _'Apa yang ia rencanakan?' _batin Kazune.

.

* * *

.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku menatap _manager _yang sudah bersama staf rekaman yang bersiap untuk melakukan rekaman suaraku untuk lagu _solo_ yang akan segera aku rilis. _Manager _segera memberikan tanda agar aku tenang. Aku segera memasang _earphone_.

"_Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi rekaman akan di mulai. Kau siap bukan?" _

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk pelan. _Manager _tersenyum pelan. Seorang staf rekaman segera memberi aba-aba untukku bersiap. Aku menarik napas panjang. Perlahan terdengar alunan musik. Aku perlahan membuka mulutku dan bernyanyi.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Maaf Hana update telat pakai banget (T_T) Hana sibuk ngerjain tugas yang numpuk. Ada yang mau bocoran fanfic Hana? Silahkan kunjungi blog Hana jika ingin tahu bocoran fanfic Hana. OK, Hana akan menjawab review. Sudah lama Hana tidak membalas review~  
**

**WF : Ini sudah lanjut kok. Maaf lama dan maaf juga jika chapter ini jelek (T_T)  
**

**hikari san : Ini sudah lanjut kok. _Arigatou _sudah mau nunggu fanfi ini ^^  
**

**amel kujyo : Udah lanjut kok. Maaf lama dan maaf jika cerita tidak memuaskan (T_T) Setiap fanfic Hana pasti ada typo karena malas ngedit kok. Kekeke~  
**

**KK LOVERS : Udah aku update loh. Silahkan membaca.  
**

**fathiyah : Waa~ Ada KazuRin disini rupanya? ^^ Karin ngelawak? Yang mana *baca ulang* Udah lanjut kok.  
**

**grace : Udah lanjut kok. Maaf telat (T_T)  
**

**miyon kuze : Udah lanjut kok. Maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan (T_T)  
**

**dilla : Ini sudah lanjut! Benarkah cerita ini sangat seru? Terima kasih ^^  
**

**Riri Itha Ithy : Benarkah ini cerita favoritmu? Terima kasih ^^**

**KK-KazuRin-Chan : Benarkah keren? Uwa~ _Arigatou _^^  
**

**karin pholefel : Ini sudah lanjut loh. Uwa~ Ini keren ya? _Arigatou_ ^^  
**

**Rhizune nikisihiori kujo : Maaf ya kamu nunggu lama (T_T) Semoga nyaman dengan chapet ini ^^  
**

**Ayu.p : Sudah panjang belum ini? Semoga suka ya ^^  
**

**Karin-Sica : Uwa~ Bagus ya? Makasih ^^  
**

**Sweet Crystal : Chapter kemarin lebih bagus dari kemarinnya lagi tapi yang ini jelek ya? (T_T) Maaf kalau jelek (T_T)  
**

**Chang Mui Lie : Kesalahannya udah di edit kok. Makasih kritiknya ^^  
**

**shati dewi : _Arigatou _pujiannya. Itu lagunya CN BLUE judulnya Voice.**

**grace : Benarkah Rika terlalu sadis? Uwa~ Hana minta maaf ne (T_T)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	5. 5 : I'm The Best

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I'm back! Gomen ne! **_**Hana u****pdatenya telat****. Padahal Hana udah janjiin jari Jum'at update. Maaf ne? Yang mau tanya banyak tentang fanfic Hana tanya aja di twitter atau di FB ne? Chapter ini terinspirasi dari MV 2NE1 yang judulnya I'm the Best. **_**I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Aku diam menatap map merah yang berisi banyak tulisan di depanku sedikit ragu. Aku melirik Miyon yang sudah selesai menanda tangani dokumen persetujuan itu. Aku sedikit mengigit bibir bagian bawahku seraya berpikir. Masih ragu antara iya atau tidak. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menatap map itu.

"Bagaimana Hanazono-san? Apa kau setuju?" tanya seorang pria berumur 45 tahunan—Mitsuho—manager _Star Light Entertainment_.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Segera aku mengambil bolpoint dengan tinta hitam. Dengan cepat aku menanda tangani dokumen itu. Aku melirik Miyon yang kini sudah menyunggingkan senyum puas padaku. Aku menarik napas sejenak. Tuan Mitsuho segera menjabat tanganku dan Miyon.

"Selamat datang di _Star Light Entertainment! _Sekarang kalian akan bersatu dalam _girlband _dengan nama _Sunshine_. Aku akan memanggil dua member lain," ucap Tuan Mitsuho sabil tersenyum ramah.

"Masuklah kalian berdua," ucap Tuan Mitsuho masih sambil tersenyum ramah. Pintu ruangan yang awalnya tertutup segera terbuka. Masuklah dua orang perempuan yang umurnya sepertinya sama denganku dan Miyon. Salah satu memiliki rambut _indigo_ dengan mata berwarna _light brown_ dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut _blonde _sepinggang dengan iris mata _blue ocean_. Aku mengerjap menatap si _blonde_. Aku menarik napas beberapa kali. _'Entah kenapa si blonde itu familiar di mataku,' _batinku.

"Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian sekarang," suruh Tuan Mitsuho ramah. Si _blonde _segera berjalan maju. Ia membungkukkan badannya di depan kami—Miyon dan aku.

"Perkenalkan aku Kazusa Kujyou," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Mataku membulat saat mendengar namanya. Ka—Kazusa Ku—Kujyou?! Di—Dia bermarga Kujyou?! Berarti dia adiknya Kazune. Aku menarik napas panjang. Mencoba bersikap kembali normal. Segera si rambut _indigo _berjalan maju. Ia segera membungkukkan badan sama dengan yang dilakukan Kazusa.

"Perkenalkan namaku Himeka Kujyou," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Lagi dan lagi aku membulatkan mata mendengar ucapannya. Hi—Himeka Kujyou? Be—Berarti dia sepupunya Kazune. Aku menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Ini sebuah kebetulan atau takdir yang menunjukku sebagai _member _salah satu _girlband _dengan dua member lain yang masih berkerabat dengan Kazune. Berarti bisa saja secara langsung atau tak langsung aku bertemu dengan Kazune. '_Aish! Bagaimana ini?!' _batinku.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan menuju belakang gedung yang dipakai _Sunshine _untuk syuting MV _Love Tension_. Harus kuakui penampilanku di MV ini cukup memuaskan walau ada beberapa kekurangan. Aku memakai gaun selutut berwarna _pink _dengan bagian atas putih untuk syuting MV bagian pertama dan lalu aku untuk syuting kedua aku memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan putih. Aku melihat Kazusa yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang yang sepertinya laki-laki di belakang gedung syuting. Mereka tertawa sejenak, kemudian sosok yang berbicara dengan Kazusa pergi dengan tergesa. Aku berjalan mendekati Kazusa yang tengah menatap punggung orang yang sudah menjauh itu.

"Kazusa," aku menepuk bahu Kazusa. Kazusa berbalik ke arahku. Iris _blue ocean _itu membulat. Ia segera tersenyum kecil walau masih sedikit sedikit kaget.

"A—Ah! Karin-nee mengagetakanku saja," ucapnya pelan lalu menepuk lenganku. Aku tersenyum canggung sesaat. Aku lalu menenggok ke arah belakang Kazusa. Sosok itu benar-benar sudah hilang. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat wajahnya.

"_Nani?_" Kazusa menenggok ke arah belakang. Ia melihat ke arah yang sedang aku lihat. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

Kazusa tersentak. Ia terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapa kok Karin-nee. Sepertinya kita harus segera berkumpul. Aku mendengar teriakan sutradara memanggil nama kita tadi," ucapnya sambil menarikku menuju ke ruangan syuting.

Aku menatap Kazusa sedikit curiga. Siapa sosok itu? Jika sosok itu bukan siapa-siapa kenapa Kazusa kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan identitas orang itu? Ja—Jangan-jangan itu Kazune! Tapi jika Kazune kesini apa ia menanyakan keadaan Kazusa atau mencariku? Aish! Lupakan Karin! Tak mungkin Kazune mencarimu.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin ****© Koge-Donbo**  


**I'm The Best ****© 2NE1**

**Paparazzi**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Song 5 : I'm The Best**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku pelan. Sesekali kugerakan tanganku untuk sedikit merenggangkan badan. Tubuhku rasanya sedikit kaku. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Aku berada di dalam mobil. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku memimpikan kejadian minggu lalu saat bertemu Kazusa dan Himeka serta saat pembuatan MV. Kulihat Kazusa berada di sampingku. Ia tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel _touch screen_nya. Sesaat ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun Karin-nee?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menatap ke arah jendela. Jalanan terlihat renggang dan disana-sini terlihat ada banyak pohon-pohon berjejer rapi di tepi jalan. Sejenak aku menoleh ke arah Kazusa yang masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan. Kazusa menghela napas pelan lalu mencubit lenganku.

"Uh! Itu tidak lucu Karin-nee. Kau mirip sekali dengan Kazu-nii. Kalian pasti pacaran!" ucap Kazusa sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku menarik napas panjang dan memutar bola mata malas. Aku menatap ke arah jendela dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku. Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang berjalan pelan. Aku membuka mulutku tapi tidak mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku mendongak menatap langit malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang. Iris _emerald_ku yang tertutup dengan kacamata hitam menatap jalanan di depanku. Rambut _brunette_ku digulung dan diikat dengan kain hitam bermotif titik-titik putih.

Jaket kulit hitam yang ada banyak peniti di bagian luarnya bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin. Baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitamku terlapisi dengan jaket yang membuatku hangat. Celana _jeans pencil _hitam yang kupakai bergerak seiring dengan langkah kakiku. _High hells _hitam yang kupakai membuat suara karena bergesekan dengan aspal.

Kabut putih tipis terlihat bergerak perlahan. Beberapa orang berjalan perlahan menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku diam di tengah jalan dan mendongak sambil membuka mulutku berucap walau tak bersuara setelah itu aku menatap ke arah jalanan yang sepi.

"_CUT!_" sutradara berteriak dengan toa.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan segera melepas kacamataku. Aku segera menengok ke arah Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon yang dengan tergesa berlari ke arahku. Mereka langsung memelukku. Bahkan Miyon nyaris saja mencekikku karena dekapan yang erat di leherku. Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi hal yang mereka lakukan.

"Keren sekali Karin! MV ini sangat bagus!" Miyon menepuk pundakkku beberapa kali. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hanazono Karin kemarilah," Tuan Yakuzo—sutradara MV _solo_ku—memanggilku. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Tuan Yakuzo. _Well_, aku tak bisa berlari dengan _high hells _bukan? Kecuali jika ada di keadaan yang memaksa.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang harus diulang?" aku bertanya sedikit was-was. Aku takut harus mengulangi adegan lagi. Syuting MV ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada pengulangan adegan seperti MV kemarin—_Love Tension_. Kemarin kami—_Sunshine_—mengulangi syuting _Love Tension_ beberapa kali karena kesalahan sederhana.

"Syuting kali ini berjalan lancar. Video sebentar lagi akan ada dalam tahap pengeditan. Aktingmu bagus. Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu untuk syuting film nanti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pelan. Segera Tuan Yakuzo berdiri dan pergi seraya berbicara dengan staf yang akan mengedit MV.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mendongak menatap langit. Hamparan langit hitam dengan taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang terlihat indah. Deru angin berhembus tubuhku, menggerakan jaket hitamku. Aku menepuk kedua tanganku dan mengepalkan tangan. Memberi semangat padaku sendiri. Aku yakin aku bisa menang saat bertarung dengan Rika nanti.

.

* * *

.

Iris _onix _Rika menatap layar _iPad_nya kesal. Ia bergumam tak karuan, merutuki kekalahannya. Kalah dalam peluncuran _teaster _MVnya. Rika meletakan _iPad_nya di atas meja. Ia segera mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah. Harusnya ia yang pertama kali meluncurkan _teaster _MV, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan saingannya. Rika menarik napas berat. Ia segera mengetuk-ngetukan jari-jarinya di atas kaca meja. Iris _onix _itu menatap datar dinding di depannya. Ia segera mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan melempar bantal itu ke dinding.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu Hanazono Karin!" serunya.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan melewati taman dengan tenang. Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan hembusan angin musim semi menerpa tubuhku. Baru beberapa minggu menjadi _member girlband _saja sudah membuatku rindu jalan-jalan di taman seperti ini. Aku menenggok ke belakang dan tersenyum kecil melihat tak ada satu pun _paparazzi_ yang mengikutiku. Aku bersyukur karena dandananku ini bisa mengelabuhi banyak orang. Suara _high hells_ku terdengar bergesekan dengan jalan membuatku merasa tak benar-benar sepi.

Aku duduk di bangku taman yang berada di tengah taman. Sepi. Keadaan taman kali ini sepi. Entah karena hari ini memang hari sibuk karena hari ini Senin. Aku menarik napas dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada punggung kursi. Aku menarik napas panjang dan sedikit menurunkan kacamata hitamku. Angin musim semi berhembus lembut membelai wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati semilir angin.

"_Congrat _untuk teaster barumu!" aku membuka mataku mendengar orang yang berbicara padaku. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku. Kulihat ada seorang pria yang duduk di sampingku. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menurunkan kacamata hitam yang menutup wajahnya. Mataku membulat melihat wajah itu.

"Kazune?!" aku berteriak kaget.

Kazune tersenyum kecil. Segera ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Aku segera menutup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku dan menoleh ke kanan kiri. Sepi. Syukurlah tak ada yang menyadari ada dua artis yang sedang berkeliaran disini.

"Bisakah kau diam? Jangan terlalu berisik," ucap Kazune. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar ucapan Kazune. Kazune tersenyum tipis dan mendongak ke arah langit.

"Kau libur?" ia bertanya padaku tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Begitulah. Syuting MV membuatku lelah," ucapku pelan sambil mendongak ke langit. Kazune menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku sudah lihat _teaster _MV lagu _solo_mu," Kazune tersenyum padaku. Ia mendongak ke langit sebentar lalu menatapku. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik di MV itu," ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah lain. Pipiku rasanya panas mendengar ucapan Kazune. Aku mendongak menatap langit sejenak. _'Kazune mengatakan aku cantik?' _batinku. Aku merasa pipiku kian memanas. Aku menghela napas panjang. Berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Aku melirik ke arah Kazune sejenak. Ia sedang mendongak menatap langit sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku pelan sambil menoleh ke Kazune. Kazune menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum pelan. Ia segera menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Pikiranku masih teringat saat Kazune mengucapkan kalimat itu. _"Kau terlihat sangat cantik di MV itu." _Aku meremas ujung bajuku. Debaran jantungku yang normal berubah menjadi _abnormal_. Aku mendongak ke arah langit dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. _'Kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini!' _batinku menjerit merutuki diriku. Aku segera menepuk pipiku. _'Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Karin!' _kembali aku merutuki diriku.

"Hei lihat! Itu Hanazono Karin dan Kazune Kujyou!" seorang pria berambut _light brown _berteriak dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kami—Kazune dan aku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mencoba mencerna kejadian yang terjadi.

"Ayo kabur Karin! Ada _paparazzi _dan _KazuRin!"_ Kazune segera menarik tanganku.

"E—Eh?!" aku menoleh ke belakang.

Dan benar! Ada sekitar 10 _paparazzi _dan puluhan _KazuRin _yang mengikuti kami. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mempercepat lariku walau itu sulit. Aku menggunakan _high heels. _Jadi sulit bukan untuk berlari. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kilatan cahaya kamera segera menyambutku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Kilatan cahaya kameraitu membuat mataku sakit.

"Hanazono-san! Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan duet Kazune dan Rika?"

"Kya~ Karin-nee! Kazune-nii jangan kabur!"

"Kya! _KazuRin is real!_"

"Hanazono-san kenapa anda memulai debut _solo_?"

"Hanazono-san kapan anda akan berduet dengan Kazune?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Kazune menarikku untuk berlari lebih kencang. Kazune menarikku melewati jalanan yang banyak melewati perempatan untuk mengecoh mereka. Saat sampai di pertigaan, Kazune menarikku ke arah kanan. Kami memasuki daerah yang penuh dengan pohon. Kazune menarikku bersembunyi di balik pohon cemara yang besar.

Aku menarik napas berulang kali. Rasanya stok napasku habis karena berlari. Aku berjongkok dan melepaskan _high hells_ku. Aku mengusap kakiku beberapa kali. Rasanya kakiku remuk berlari menggunakan _high hells_. Kazune menatapku. Ia segera berjongkok di sampingku.

"Kau tak apa?" suara Kazune terdengar cemas. Aku mendongak menatap Kazun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya capek," jawabku. Kazune menganggukan kepalanya walau terlihat tak yakin. Ia segera duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon cemara. Aku juga menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon cemara. Sayup-sayup suara _paparazzi _dan _KazuRin _yang mengejar kami terdengar.

"_Hiks~ Karin-nee dan Kazune-nii kabur!"_

"_Kehilangan KazuRin moment lagi!"_

"_Kemana perginya mereka?"_

"_Hanazono-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"_

Semakain lama, sayu-sayup suara itu tidak terdengar. Aku tersenyum kecil merasa keadaan sudah aman. Aku mendongak menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan kapas putih. Indah. Pemandangan yang cukup menenangkan pikiranku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan deru angin menghembus helaian rambutku. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat satu hal.

"_Hanazono-san! Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan duet Kazune dan Rika?" _Aku mengerjap beberapa mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Seketika iris mataku membulat. Aku mengerti maksud ucapan itu. Ja—Jadi Rika berduet dengan Kazune untuk melawanku?!

.

* * *

.

Kazune berjalan menuju ke balkon apartemen tempat tinggal _Supernova_. Ia mendongak menatap langit berwarna hitam dengan taburan bintang. Bulatan yang kini berbentuk sabit menghiasi langit. Kazune meletakan kedua tangannya di pembatas. Angin malam berhembus menggerakan surai _blonde_nya. Kazune tersenyum kecil seraya menatap langit.

_**Hora watashi mata muchuu ni naru! Wake up love tension**_—ponsel Kazune berbunyi. Kazune segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana _jeans _hitamnya. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu. Nama Kazusa—tertera di layar ponsel itu. Kazune tersenyum singgal segera ia mengklik tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon Kazusa.

"_Kenapa lama sekali Kazu-nii!"_

Kazune menarik napas panjang mendengar salam yang tidak seharusnya diberikan adiknya pada kakaknya. "Bisakah kau mengatakan salam saat meneleponku? Aku ini kakakmu Kazusa!"

"_Uh! Gomen ne! Baiklah! Moshi moshi Kazu-nii!"_

Kazune tersenyum kecil mendengar salam Kazusa. "_Moshi moshi _Kazusa. _Nani?_"

"_Kau tadi pergi dengan Karin-nee?"_

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"_Uh! Jawab serius!"_

"Baiklah. Aku tidak pergi dengan Karin. Kami tak sengaja bertemu di taman. Saat kami bertemu ada_ paparazzi _dan aku segera menarik Karin kabur dari_ paparazzi _dan _KazuRin."_

"_Oh! Kenapa saat Karin-nee membuat MV solonya kau tak datang? Kau ini aneh sekali! Saat pembuatan MV Love Tension kau datang dan melihat Karin-nee!"_

"Hei! Kau lupa apa? Saat Karin membuat MV _Lonely_, aku juga sedang membuat MV _Trouble Maker _dengan Rika di luar daerah!"

"_Terserah kau saja Kazu-nii. Kazu-nii besok kau akan duet dengan Rika di Music Bank kan?"_

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku tak mau duet dengan Rika. Tapi aku dipaksa."

"_Sudahlah Kazu-nii, itu sudah terjadi. Besok kau akan bertemu kami akan manggung di Music Bank."_

"Apa Karin akan tampil _solo_?"

"_Tentu saja, Karin-nee juga tampil solo. Ia mempromosikan lagu Lonely. Um Kazu-nii aku harus tidur. Manager sudah mengomeliku. Oyasumi Kazu-nii!"_

**PIIP—**panggilan pendek itu segera diakhiri Kazusa dengan seenaknya. Kazune menarik napas panjang menatap layar ponselnya. Ia menggurutu kecil melihat tingkah Kazusa yang seenaknya memutuskan panggilannya seenaknya. Kazune mendongak menatap langit. Deru angin malam menggerakan surai _blonde_nya. Perlahan ia tersenyum sambil menatap kerlap kerlip bintang.

.

* * *

.

Kazune dan Rika melakukan _dance _di pangung dengan sangat kompak. Ada beberapa gerakan yang membuat para _Kazuners _menjerti histeris saat mereka melakukan _dance_. Aku yang menatap Kazune dan Rika duet menyanyikan lagu _Trouble Maker_ hanya menatapnya datar. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka melihat mereka.

Rika mendekap Kazune dengan erat di salah satu gerakan _dance_. Beberapa _dancer _juga melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Rika dan Kazune. Sesaat Rika menatapku dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tatapan matanya seolah meremehkannya. Aku hanya diam tak merespon saat Rika bernyanyi dan melanjutkan _dance_nya dengan Kazune.

_"'Oh, my god'! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete,  
Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru._

_Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou,_  
_Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai,_  
_Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru,_  
_Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'._

_Kokoro 'rich' na watashi itsumo wa yurusu kedo,_  
_Sukoshi kangae saseteyo daijina 'pride' mondai,_  
_Datte choushiyo sugiruwa kizutsuita toki dake kite,_  
_Tenshi no youna kao de hito no hizamakura de nemuru no._

_'Oh, my god'! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete,_  
_Aitsu chuu shin ni mawatteru._

_Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou,_  
_Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai,_  
_Kuyashii keredo izen yori sukini naru,_  
_Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'._

_Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini,_  
_Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru._

_Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru,_  
_Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai,_  
_Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki,_  
_Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'."_

Riuh tepuk tangan segera terdengar saat lagu _Trouble Maker _selesai dinyanyikan Kazune dan Rika. Rika segera memeluk Kazune. Teriakan histeris para _Kazuners _terdengar menggema dengan jelas di ruangan. Beberapa _KazuRin _berteriak meneriaki tingkah Rika yang seenaknya. Mereka berteriak bahwa aku lebih cocok dengan Kazune daripada Rika. Rika hanya menatap datar para _KazuRin_. Kazune dan Rika segera turun ke belakang panggung.

Saat Rika berjalan di depanku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku hanya melirik Rika datar. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berusaha tenang. Aku mengambil gitar putih yang kuletakkan disampingku. Sebentar lagi adalah waktunya aku tampil. Aku segera naik ke atas panggung. Lampu yang awalnya menyala segera mati.

Aku berjalan menuju tengah panggung yang sudah disiapkan _microfon _yang berpenyangga. Sesaat ada lampu sorot yang menyorotku. Beberapa teriak beberapa orang terdengar. Aku segera memetik senar gitarku. Aku menatap penggemarku yang membawa _light stick _dan menggerakannya. Aku segera membuka mulutku dan mulai bernyanyi. Kabut-kabut putih menghiasi panggung memberikan efek yang bagus. Aku terus bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar. Beberapa _Kikarin _juga mengikuti nyanyianku.

.

* * *

.

Acara _Music Bank _hampir berada di akhir acara. Sesudah _SCANDAL _menyanyikan lagu yang terakhir. Kini acara terakhir yang menjadi acara penghargaan tangga musik mingguan akan dimulai. _Lonely _masuk nominasi tangga musik. Begitu juga dengan _Trouble Maker _yang dinyanyikan Kazune dan Rika masuk ke dalam nominasi. Aku berdiri di panggung sedikti was-was. Apa aku akan kalah dengan Rika? Aku tak tahu. Penilaian ini di ambil dari _voting online _di web _Music Bank_.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan memenjadi juara _Music Bank _minggu ini!" MC berseru diiringi dengan teriakan riuh para penonton membuatku semakin was-was.

Layar besar yang berada di belakangku perlahan berubah menjadi kotak-kotak kecil. MC segera memegang _microfon_nya dengan erat. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa gambaran hasil _voting _terlihat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengepalkan tanganku.

"Juara _Music Bank _minggu ini adalah Hanazono Karin dengan _Lonely!_" seru MC diiringi dengan teriakan banyak orang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat namaku berada di angka nomor satu. Aku berhasil mengalahkan _Trouble Maker _di posisi kedua dengan selisih angka yang tipis. Hanya berselisih satu suara. Aku tersenyum puas dan segera berjalan mendekati MC. MC segera memberikanku tropi dan menyalamiku. Aku berjalan menuju ke arah _microfon _dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tropiku.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa ada dukungan S_hinien _dan _Kikarin! _Aku menyayangi kalian!" aku berseru dan mengakat tropiku tinggi. Riuh tepuk tangan segera terdengar meriah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang menatap _member_ _Sunshine _yang segera berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Aku menatap Rika yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkannya tangannya. Aku menarik napas lega dan tersenyum puas ke arah penonton. _'Kau lihat Rika. Aku yang menang. Jadi kau tidak bisa semena-mena denganku,' _batinku.

Kazune berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku dan tersenyum padaku. _"Congrat!" _ucapnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalaku. Aku segera membalas uluran tangan Kazune.

"Kya~ _KazuRin is real!_" seru para _KazuRin Shipers_.

Beberapa kilatan lensa kamera mengarah ke arahku. Banyak kamera di _Music Bank _yang menyorot Kazune dan aku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. _'Mati kau Karin! Besok banyak paparazzi yang akan memburumu!' _batinku.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Maaf Hana update telat. Hana kemarin sakit dan tadi siang mau update malah main game **_**ameba pigg**_**. Maaf ya! Hana harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan chapter kemarin yang masih jauh dari kata puas. Maaf Hana gak bisa membalas **_**review**_**nya. Hana udah baca **_**review**_**nya kok. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me**_**review**_**. Dan sekali lagi maaf jika ada typo karena Hana tidak mengedit chapter ini.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	6. Extra Chapter 5-5 : Ready To Go

_**Annyeong minna-san! **_

_**I'm back! **_**Maaf **_**ne **_**seminggu kemarin Hana gak bisa update fanfic. Baiklah, Hana jelaskan tentang satu chapter ini. Chapter ini hanya selingan dari **_**Paparazzi**_**, chapter ini sambungan dari chapter 5 tapi chapter ini bukan chapter 6. Hana harap ini bisa memuaskan beberapa **_**reader**_** yang menunggu **_**Paparazzi**_**. Hana juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas **_**review**_** sekarang. Tapi Hana janji akan balas reviewnya di chapter 6. _Protection_, _The _Song, dan _Cooking? Cooking!_ akan diupdate segera.**_**Can't wait read my fanfic? OK let's read!**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Jabatan tangaku dan Kazune segera terlepas saat jeritan KRS_—KazuRin Shipers—_menggema di seluruh ruangan _Music Bank _dan kilatan lampu _blitz _yang mengarah ke arah kami. Aku menarik napas panjang dan memutar otak sejenak. Aku mencoba berpikir mencari beberapa ide untuk menghentikan gema suara KRS.

"_KazuRin Shipers _teriakan nama _couple _kalian!" seru Kazusa yang mengompori para KRS. Sontak jeritan namaku dan Kazune terdengar kian keras. Bahkan ada beberapa yel-yel yang membuatku dan Kazune terkejut. Aish! Mereka ini ada-ada saja. Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi beberapa kilatan kamera yang mengarah padaku.

Aku mendelik tajam pada Kazusa. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menunjukan Kazune dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Sebenarnya sih senang juga mendapat _couple _seperti Kazune. Tapi jika seperti ini. A—Ah! Ini tidak baik. Aku menatap Rika. Ia sudah terlihat sangat kesal. Ia menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dan berbalik ke belakang panggung seraya menggurutu tak karuan.

'_Nyawamu akan habis Karin,' _batinku dan kembali menoleh ke arah semula. Aku menoleh ke arah Kazune. Ia tampak tenang dengan ekspresi wajah datang dan _stay cool_-nya. Aku menatap sektiarku. Beberapa kameramen tengah sibuk mengarahkan lensa kamera ke arah kami. _'Aish! Kapan acara ini selesai?!' _batinku merasa was-was. Aku yakin saat pulang nanti aku akan dikepung para _paparazzi_.

Kazune berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku. Ia menatap ke arahku sejenak dan menatap kembali para penonton.

"Bagaimana jika kita duet? Kau tau kan mereka tak akan berhenti jika kita terus seperti ini. Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Kazune.

"Ki—Kita duet?!" ulangku.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Ready To Go © B1A4**

**Paparazzi**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter 5.5 : Ready To Go**

* * *

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan berpikir sejenak. _'Berduet dengan Kazune atau berdiri seraya memegang piala tanpa henti seperti ini?' _pikirku. Beberapa jawaban segera berputar di kepalaku. Aku menarik napas panjang setelah kurasa aku mendapatkan jawaban yang pas. Aku mendongak ke arah Kazune dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Kazune menarik ujung bibirnya sejenak dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia segera berjalan mendekati _micorfon. _Segera ia mengambil _microfon _dan berjalan mendekatiku. Jeritan para KRS terdengar kian keras. Kilatan cahaya _blitz _terlihat menyilaukan mataku.

"Apa kalian mau kami berduet?" seru Kazune seraya menaikan _microfon_-nya. Jeritan para KRS terdengar dengan keras menyatakan setuju dengan ucapan Kazune.

Kami—Kazune dan aku—segera berjalan ke arah samping panggung. Kazune segera berbicara dengan beberapa staf. Aku memanggil salah satu staf dan memintanya untuk meletakan piala di ruang ganti _Sunshine_. Kazune yang telah berdiskusi dengan beberapa staf _Music Bank _segera berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau tahu lagu _Ready To Go?_" tanya Kazune. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kazune.

"Baiklah kita akan duet dengan lagu itu. Nanti akan ada beberapa _dancer _tambahan," ucap Kazune. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Segera seorang staf memberikanku sebuah _microfon _begitupula dengan Kazune.

Kazune menatapku sejenak. "Tak boleh ada kesalah. Kita melakukan ini tanpa persiapan. Jadi usahakan yang terbaik," ucapnya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai persetujuan dengan pendapat Kazune.

Setelah itu kami berjalan bersama ke panggung. Teriakan para KRS terdengar bersautan memberikan keramaian tersendiri. Kulihat disana sudah ada beberapa _dancer _3 pasangan—satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan—yang berdiri. Iris _emerald_-ku membulat melihat siapa saja _dancer _pasangan itu—Kazusa, Jin, Yuki, Miyon, Himeka, dan Michi.

Mereka tersenyum pada kami—Kazune dan aku—dan mengerakan kepalan tangan mereka ke udara—memberikan semangat pada kami. Aku segera berbalik. Kazune memegang _microfon-_nya dan berteriak mencoba membuat para penonton bersemangat.

"_Are you ready?_" teriaknya. Teriakan para penonton yang menjawab _"Yes I'm ready!" _terdengar menggema dengan keras. Segera alunan piano dan berpadu dengan alat musik lain terdengar.

Para _dancer _perempuan ditambah aku bergerak ke samping kirik. Berbalik dengan para laki-laki. Setelah itu kami berbalik. Saat mulai memasuki waktu bernyanyi Kazune segera memulai melakukan _rapp_-nya. Setelah selesai _rapp _aku mulai bernyanyi dan berjalan di samping Kazune. Aku merasa sedikit was-was karena ini pertama kalianya aku melakukan duet.

**GREB**—Kazune tiba-tiba menarikku. Begitupula dengan beberapa _dancer _yang menarik pasangan mereka. Kazune menatapku sejenak. Ia mengeratkan _microfon _dan bernyanyi dengan menikmati lagu _Ready To Go_. Saat adegan itu teriakan histeris para KRS terdengar denagn keras. Setelah itu Kazune melepaskan tarikanya dan aku berjalan menuju ke tengah panggung seraya bernyanyi disusul oleh para _dancer_.

"_Ready to go koko kara hajimaru bokura no Story  
hitori ja nai kara mayowanai sa tomaranai sa_

_Ready to go saa ikou shinjita ashita he Jump  
me ni utsuru sekai wa yume ja nai sa uso ja nai sa_

_hashiri da sou yo kagayaku mirai he  
shinpai nante shinakute ii yo."_

Tiga bait terakhir lagu _Ready To Go _dinyanyikan kami—Kazune dan aku—bersama. Setelah lagu selesai dengan sempuran! Ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi kami! Kami semua melakukan penghormatan dan berjalan ke balik panggung. Teriakan histerus para KRS terdengar kian keras. Setelah kami ke belakang panggung MC segera menutup acara _Music Bank_.

.

* * *

.

"Kya~ Karin-_nee _itu tadi sangat keren! Kapan-kapan kalian duet lagi ya!" seru Kazusa seraya memelukku. Aku tersenyum canggung pada Kazusa. Apalagi kini member _Supernova _tengah bersama dengan kami. Aish! Ini memalukan! Aku segera mencubit lengan Kazusa pelan—memberi peringatan—dan segera menatapnya datar.

Tak lama ada 2 orang yang datang menghampiri kami. Salah satu dari orang itu adalah _manager Sunshine _dan mungkin yang satu lagi _manager Supernova—_Kirio_. _Segera Misya—_manager Sunshine—_memelukku. Ia sedikit berteriak dengan riang.

"Kau tak akan percaya Karin! Besok kau akan menjadi MC _Japan Music Award _dengan Kazune!" serunya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna ucapan _manager_. Sejenak lengkingan suara girang dari memberi _Sunshine _yang lain terdengar. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Akhirnya aku menarik ujung bibirku saat mengerti maksud ucapan _manager_. Sejenak iris mataku membulat utuh.

"APA?! Menjadi MC dengan Kazune?!" ucapku setengah berteriak. _Manager Supernova—_Kirio—mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Kalian juga akan berduet lagi. Kalian tahu? TTWW Jepang nomor satu adalah kalian," ucap Kirio dengan santai. Sejenak iris _emerald_-ku membulat.

"APA?! DUET LAGI?!" seruku dan Kazune bersamaan dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Misya dan Kirio. Aku menarik napas panjang dan memijat pelipisku yang memanas. _'Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan dirimu yang akan memenuhi berbagai jejaring sosial dan surat kabar Karin,' _batinku.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Huwa~ Maafkan Hana *bow*. Extra chapter ini sepertinya kurang memuaskan T^T. Hana mohon maaf _ne_. Tapi Hana janji chapter 6 akan lebih memuaskan dari chapter extra ini. Hana buat teaster fanfic baru lagi, judulnya **_**What Is Love?**_** teaster itu sudah dirilis di blog Hana. Yang mau baca teaster fanfic itu silahkan kunjungi blog Hana ne. Link alamat teaster fanfic Hana udah ada di bio Hana jadi tolong lihat bio Hana ne^^ Yang mau tau kelanjutkan **_**What Is Love? **_**silahkan review disalah satu fanfic Hana dengan tulisan #WHATISLOVE Maaf untuk typo, Hana akan edit typonya besok^^  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


End file.
